


Honey We're Home

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Lingerie, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: This concept is from Nendian's wwthreesome Livin' is Easy ficlets, which I think of as "feather 'verse", though this exact scene hasn't occurred. (YET?? I HAVE HOPES)  If you like soft things, GET THEE HENCE.





	Honey We're Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And The Livin’ is Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383626) by [Nendian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nendian/pseuds/Nendian). 



> This concept is from Nendian's wwthreesome Livin' is Easy ficlets, which I think of as "feather 'verse", though this exact scene hasn't occurred. (YET?? I HAVE HOPES) If you like soft things, GET THEE HENCE.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/31664709737/in/dateposted-public/)

I'm still on [Tumblr.](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/181721225329/honey-were-home-quietnight-captain-america)


End file.
